This proposal describes the development of a Clinical Research Training Program at Stanford University School of Medicine. The Program Director and Core Faculty will develop several courses in the methods of clinical investigation, including the broad topic areas of research design, biostatistics, responsible conduct of research, and scientific communication. Trainees who enroll in the basic course in each topic area will learn a set of core skills for the clinical investigator. Trainees who pursue more extensive training in research design and biostatistics can earn a Master s degree. The program includes a mentored clinical research experience, with guidance from a clinical expert and a methodologic expert. Trainees will be drawn from a large pool of post-doctoral fellows, particularly those in training grants and career development awards. The program will be overseen by an Advisory Committee that includes the Dean, several Department Chairs, and senior clinical investigators. The proposed program will significantly improve the formal training for clinical investigators at Stanford.